


Observations of the Invisible Woman

by Knightqueen



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Central Intelligence Agency, Female Character of Color, Gen, Rating: PG13, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightqueen/pseuds/Knightqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Malik says more in her actions than she does with words." Elizabeth and Donald's thoughts on their CIA liaison, Meera Malik. Set around "The Freelancer". TWO SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unassuming

**Author's Note:**

> The Blacklist and all things related are property of Jon Bokenkamp and NBC. If I owned it, the show would probably be a far better state than it is now.

* * *

Malik says more in her actions than she does with words. Sure, Ressler's willing to inflict pain on an otherwise undeserving human being, but he's not willing aggravate the wounded in the same way she does by merely asserting her weight upon them.

Unassumed by the size of her body, a suspect is allowed to believe they're unbreakable until she twists them hard enough that they're squirming harder under her. The intensity of a mere gaze is worse than any threat he could utter. She never raises her voice. She merely applies the right amount of pressure, asks the question, and receives her answer.

The man slides down the wall into oblivion. She turns her gaze on him, that shakes him. He's already moving and relaying the information.


	2. The Ring

Elizabeth is tucked away in her office when notices her. Her eyes wander up from the case file on the Angel Station incident toward the blinded windows as Meera walks past. The first thing she notices is the silver band on her finger.

It catches the light just right so that it doesn't take but a moment to realize what she saw. She took the Meera as someone who wore very little of the ornate. The ring on her finger told something of another story entirely.

Her path crosses with Ressler, they almost dance around each other, Ressler awkwardly shifting his weight to allow Meera to get by. His eyes follow where hers were once and he looks right at her through the blinds. They're both thinking the same thing, but neither really has the heart pop the question and Meera leaves without incident.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's Note:** The following is a stream-of-consciousness (spur of the moment, whatever) story that never really took off the ground. I like what little I came up with though and thought I'd share it.


End file.
